New Life a Fimanda Fanfic
by TimeForFandoms
Summary: Amanda and Finn are married now. Life is changing quickly.
1. One

Prologue

Following their hearts Amanda and Finn got married at age 20. They moved into a duplex that Jess lived in the opposite side of. With Charlene and Maybeck next door and Willa and Philby on the other half of them. They all had jobs and were very happy. All jobs being Disney Imagineers. Amanda and Finn the first of three couple to get married have been married for 8 months. Maybeck and Charlene 5 months and Willa and Philby 3. Things are beginning to change.

F

The alarm rang as I sighed and rolled over to turn it off. As I rolled back over I couldn't help ,but smile as I smelled Mandy's shampoo that smelled of vanilla and strawberries. No matter how long I get to wake up by her I will never tire of that smell. She rolled over and gave me a smile. I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. With this we got up and went about our morning routine including showers, breakfast, and the dance around the bathroom as we both try to get ready. I have always offered to use the spare bathroom ,but all she says is that then we wouldn't get to be so close. I smile to myself thinking about the day we moved in. No matter how small the closet or bathroom or anything she insisted we shared that we we could keep eachother close. I never complained if it meant seeing her more, even if the result is three boxes of our belongings ending in one of Jess's closets. As we finish getting ready and head out the door in our best Disney uniforms and attire, she says the words I look forward too every morning, "I love you Lawrence Finnegan Whitman." Something about the way she says my name always makes my heart speed up. To these words I reply "and I love you Amanda Grace Whitman." When we got married Mandy had a hard time with last names. She wanted to take my last name ,but was worried because that was the thing that had kept her and Jess as sisters. Jess eventually convinced her and here we are Mr and Mrs. Whitman. We couldn't be happier.

A

Waking up with the boy I wasn't sure about dating at times is a dream come true. As we grew up together he went from a friend to now my husband and we were closer than ever. As we were driving in the car I looked over at him and I caught him looking back. "Hey, I know you love me and all ,but it is a 15 minute drive you can go that long without looking at me. At least for the sake of not crashing" I Laughed. He quickly glues his eyes to the road and whistles. "I have no clue what your talking about" he replies with a smirk. All I do is roll my eyes and laugh. We arrive at work and I wave to all our friends. After our last battle in Disneyland they all decided to join Jess and I at the Imagineering college and now they created a board of imagineers for us and we work on new DHIs. Of course ours are still still roaming the parks ,but as the park grows so does the need for more DHIs. It is the best job we could ever ask for.


	2. Two

Prologue

Following their hearts Amanda and Finn got married at age 20. They moved into a duplex that Jess lived in the opposite side of. With Charlene and Maybeck next door and Willa and Philby on the other half of them. They all had jobs and were very happy. All jobs being Disney Imagineers. Amanda and Finn the first of three couple to get married have been married for 8 months. Maybeck and Charlene 5 months and Willa and Philby 3. Things are beginning to change.

F

The alarm rang as I sighed and rolled over to turn it off. As I rolled back over I couldn't help ,but smile as I smelled Mandy's shampoo that smelled of vanilla and strawberries. No matter how long I get to wake up by her I will never tire of that smell. She rolled over and gave me a smile. I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. With this we got up and went about our morning routine including showers, breakfast, and the dance around the bathroom as we both try to get ready. I have always offered to use the spare bathroom ,but all she says is that then we wouldn't get to be so close. I smile to myself thinking about the day we moved in. No matter how small the closet or bathroom or anything she insisted we shared that we we could keep eachother close. I never complained if it meant seeing her more, even if the result is three boxes of our belongings ending in one of Jess's closets. As we finish getting ready and head out the door in our best Disney uniforms and attire, she says the words I look forward too every morning, "I love you Lawrence Finnegan Whitman." Something about the way she says my name always makes my heart speed up. To these words I reply "and I love you Amanda Grace Whitman." When we got married Mandy had a hard time with last names. She wanted to take my last name ,but was worried because that was the thing that had kept her and Jess as sisters. Jess eventually convinced her and here we are Mr and Mrs. Whitman. We couldn't be happier.

A

Waking up with the boy I wasn't sure about dating at times is a dream come true. As we grew up together he went from a friend to now my husband and we were closer than ever. As we were driving in the car I looked over at him and I caught him looking back. "Hey, I know you love me and all ,but it is a 15 minute drive you can go that long without looking at me. At least for the sake of not crashing" I Laughed. He quickly glues his eyes to the road and whistles. "I have no clue what your talking about" he replies with a smirk. All I do is roll my eyes and laugh. We arrive at work and I wave to all our friends. After our last battle in Disneyland they all decided to join Jess and I at the Imagineering college and now they created a board of imagineers for us and we work on new DHIs. Of course ours are still still roaming the parks ,but as the park grows so does the need for more DHIs. It is the best job we could ever ask for.


	3. Three

F

In bed we always just sit there, reading, or texting. I set my phone down on the nightstand and turn my head so I can lean in and kiss Mandy goodnight. She kisses me back as she sets down her book and tells me goodnight. We lay there for a few minutes just watching eachother. Finally she smiles at me and rolls over. Ever since our wedding night I have always waited to sleep until Mandy falls asleep. It doesn't take long tonight for me to hear the soothing way she breaths as she sleeps. I roll over and go to sleep myself.

A

I woke up suddenly at 4:30am. Two hours before I had to. I rush to the bathroom suddenly sick feeling. I hope I didn't disturb Finn too much. I guess hoping didn't do much for me. I hear him get out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. I flush the toilet and wash my hands. "Mandy? Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah, i think it may have been something I ate. Like a spice or something," I reply. He nods still looking worried. "I am going go get you some water and medicine. I think it would be for the best if you stay home tomorrow and rest," he tells me. I nod even though I hated missing work I knew there was no fighting him this time. He comes back up and I take the medicine and drink the water. I brush my teeth again and we settle back in bed.


	4. Four

F

I couldn't go back to sleep. I couldn't help ,but worry that she may be actually sick. I decide to turn off the alarm and quietly get ready for the day. I lefts a few notes for Mandy around the house like breakfast in the microwave, I love you, and I will tell work what's going on. The morning seemed to drag on forever alone. Finally I went to the bedroom and gently kissed Mandy's forehead and then head to work. Once I get there of course everyone asks me where Mandy is. "She woke up not feeling well, maybe something she ate." They all nod and want me to tell her that they missed her. I looked over at Jess and she seemed the most worried. I walk over to her and ask "What's wrong? She will be okay. She thinks its just a spice or something she ate." Jess nods and says "It isn't like her to be sick. She is seemingly immune to anything." I give Jess a comforting hug as I think about the fact that Mandy has only been sick once in the years I have known her. If its an allergy I guess that different.

A

I didn't feel like eating anything. I hadn't got sick again ,but I didn't want to take a chance. I just sat on the couch until finally Finn came home. Knowing it was my night to cook he brought home a cheese pizza for dinner. I sucked it up enough to eat a slice hoping it would suppress his worry. He noticed that my breakfast was untouched in the microwave and there was no sign of me eating lunch. "Mandy, honey are you sure your okay. All day you have had one slice of pizza." The worry in his face made we see how lucky I was. I nod and say "I didn't want to risk getting sick again. I feel better now." We watch TV and then decide to head to bed early.


	5. Five

F

I couldn't sleep much. I finally fell asleep at about 2. Then at 5:15 Mandy got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I decided to just go ahead and get up and get her medicine and water. She was still in the bathroom when I came back upstairs. I heard the toilet flush and the sound of her washing her hands and brushing her teeth. I gave her a small hug and tell her that if this continues tomorrow it would be best if she went to the doctor. Here I was again going to work alone while Mandy stayed home to rest. I kissed her forehead and went to work. The day went seemingly the sameexcept I cooked pasta with butter and cheese for dinner. "Did you eat today? I ask her. She nods "I tried toast at lunch." I nod . We both agree that we should skip TV tonight and head to bed.

A

Day three of missing work except today I am driving to the doctors. Finn tried to come with me ,but I tell him that I will be okay and call if I need him. Besides physicals I have only had to go to the doctors once when I had strep throat. Whatever is going definitely isn't strep. I sighed as I got out of the car. I wasn't so much worried, I mean I haven't got sick but once since I was 13. How bad could it be? I filled out my paperwork and was left to wait. I waited for no more than ten minutes before a nurse was taking me back. I got the usual procedure height, weight, blood pressure, and all those questions that they seem to know the answer too. No I don't drink. Yes I have got sick. Etc. etc. Finally the nurse leaves and I decide to flip through a magazine. My mind started to wander and I began to make myself worry. Then I thought about work. Three days off may not seem like a big deal ,but I love it there. Getting to see my friends 5 days a week has got to be the greatest job ever. By this point there was a knock at my door and my usual Doctor, Dr. Williams, walked in. She was by far my favorite doctor I have visited in my whole life and I have been seeing her since I was 18. She smiled at me began to speak, "Hello Amanda! Pleasure seeing you today. The nurse gave me a run through of what your here for. Vomiting, nausea, no fever, and tired, is this correct?" I nod and tell her it is. She looks as if she is thinking and sets down her clipboard. "We are going to move you to a room down the hall where I can run an ultrasound and see what's causing the problem," she tells me. I nod and follow her down the hall. Clearly not thinking of when ultrasounds were common. I sat down and the doctor began to prep things. As she begins to put the cool gel on my stomach I shiver. I didn't quite understand how this could tell her what kind of sickness I am having. The Dr. Williams begins to work and it gave me chills thinking that on the screen was the inside of me. What seemed to be 30 minutes later but was really only a few, Dr. Williams stopped and looked at me. The words she says change my life forever. "Amanda, I have great news! You are pregnant. 3 and 1/2 month to be exact. In just two weeks you can find out if its a boy or a girl." Whatever happened after that was a blur. All I know is on the second Friday after today I find out if is a boy or a girl and I have the baby's first picture in my purse.


	6. Six

F

I was surprised to see I was home before Mandy. I decided to help her get a jump start on dinner and really just to cause a distraction. 15 minutes after I got home I hear her pull in. I try to act casual and un concerned. As she walks through the door and sets her stuff down she gives me a smile. I couldn't wait, "So, what's the problem?" She seemed to hesitate before she replies with "just an allergy I got some medicine to help with the sickness." I felt so relieved and ran over to give her kiss. She laughed and says "Don't worry remember I have a steel immune system." This made me laugh then I remembered. "Mandy, a week from today next Friday we all made plans to go out to eat at Olive Garden, Philby's idea." She told me that sounds great and begins to finish dinner. I was so glad we finally had what is our normal evening. TV and cuddles included. Bedtime was just as normal. Mandy never got up until a couple minutes before the alarm went off. I figured the medicine would take a few days to work so I didnt worry. I was just glad to have my girl back to normal.

A

The next week went by quickly. I did anything I could to distract myself from the task of telling Finn, Jess, and all the others the news. I wanted to tell them ,but I just didn't know how. I knew Finn and Jess needed to know as soon as I worked up the nerve. I didn't want the other to know until I knew the gender. Maybe I could make a cake that reveals the gender. I still got sick occasionally. I managed to hide it though. Friday came again and It was time for Dinner with all our friends. Finn and I were the second couple there, after Willa and Philby, the others soon came and began our meal. Soup, Salad, and Breadsticks seem to be the match I wouldn't beat. I stopped eating and tried to act fine. Everyone here knew that I ,like everyone around me, could eat at least three breadsticks. We use to have competitions ,but quit after Maybeck made himself sick. The single breadsticks with one bite taken out of it would raise suspicion that I didn't want to face. It wasn't that I wasn't hungry It just didn't seem good.


	7. Seven

F

Times like this were my favorite. The memories of our times at Disney and the inside jokes resurfacing. Even in this I noticed Mandy barely was eating a thing. Last week I would have understood ,but the medicine should have been kicked in and she has been doing much better this week. Maybe whatever she is allergic to is in the food and making her sick. This being the only logical answer dismissed any worry I had and I went back to the conversation. After 10 minutes Mandy got up and walked to the bathroom probably more quickly than she would have liked. I went to get up and go after her ,but then I realized I couldn't. I am not girl. Luckily Jess seeing what I wanted to do she got up and patted my back as she went after her.

A

I can't hide like this anymore. They will think something major is wrong. I hear the door and try to pull myself together. When I see that its Jess I lose it. Tears stream down my face. "Mandy? What is wrong." She asks as she gives me a hug. I take a deep breath and manage to say "I am scared. We weren't planning on this." Jess pulls back and looks at me trying determine what I meant. "Oh my gosh. Mandy is it that serious! You said it was an allergy." After her saying this I realize she needed to know. "Jess, I don't know how to say this. I...I am uh...pregnant." I pull away to see the look on her face. I laugh at the look of her excited but confused face. "Jess please be quiet I haven't told Finn yet." She nods and asks "How far are you?" I am confused at first ,but then tell her "I am 3 months and 3 weeks. A week from today I find out the gender." Jess steps back and looks at me trying to figure out how I was that far already. I have noticed in this last week that I was gaining weight or had gained some weight and about half an inch in my stomach area. I always wore baggier shirts so I didn't notice the change and so far nobody else. Jess seemed overjoyed. She smiles at me and says "I can't believe I finally get to be an aunt!" Then she looks at me and says "tonight you have to tell Finn." I nod and she helps me clean up and we head back to the table.


	8. Eight

F

Jess and Mandy give me a reassuring smile and the rest of dinner goes by quickly. On the ride home we talk about work and what we plan on doing over the weekend. Mostly just household chores. We make plans to go see a movie Sunday evening and that seems to make Mandy perk up. After we get home we both change and get ready for the night. I finish first and sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I sit for a few minutes when I decide to check on Mandy. I walk upstairs and to our bathroom. I knock on the bathroom door and open it when I here a come in. It sounds as if she has been crying. The look on her face confirms it and I quickly embrace her and kiss her forehead. "Mandy" I say suddenly worried "You can tell me anything." With this she turns around ad kisses my lips. She smiles and I realize those were happy tears. She gently un wraps my arms from her and holds my hands. I feel her place a piece of paper or maybe a picture in my hands. She looks up into my eyes and nods. I lift the hand with the picture so I can see it. What I see is something that I have seen once before when my mom told me I going to have a little sister. Confused I look at the date and the name Amanda Lockhart on the bottom of the picture. She's pregnant... I am going to be a father! I pick her up and spin her around and kiss her as I place her back on her feet. "Mandy! Your pregnant!" I say as she nods. "This picture is from last week, that's why you hesitated when you told be it was an allergy." she nods and looks at the floor then she says "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wasn't sure how to tell you." I hug her telling her I don't care. "I am 3 months and 3 weeks. A week from today I have an appointment to find out if its a girl or boy. Jess found out tonight when she followed me to the bathroom," she says. With this said I kiss her again and tell her that I will come with her Friday. She nods and takes my hand. We walk downstairs and watch TV. All I think about though is the fact that in 5 months I am going to be a father.

A

This next week seemed to go by slowly. Now every night before bed Finn kisses my belly then me. I know he will be the best father. Jess gave me knowing winks and made sure I rested at work. Since Finn knows it was just morning sickness he is so much more relaxed when I rush to the bathroom. We make plans to people over, Keepers, People who helped the keepers, and Finn's family for a reveal. Jess is still the only person who knows beside Finn and I. Friday arrives and so does my appointment. Finn holds my hand the whole time seeming more anxious than me. I can't help but laugh at his inability to sit still. Finally the doctor starts the ultrasound. She gives me a smile and I know she knows. I roll my eyes knowing she is going to take her time. Just about the time I was ready to loose it shes asks "Okay, do you guys want to know how many first or what the gender is?" Finn and I look at eachother and I shrug. He looks at my doctor and says "We don't understand what you mean by how many." The doctor laughs and says "Alright, I will just tell you your having a boy." Finn and I both hugged each other. We both weren't hoping for a specific gender. We just wanted a healthy baby. The doctor looks at us and smiles "wait" she says. This has both of our attentions. "Your having a boy and a girl! Twins!" With this I was lost in my happy cry and Finn leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I guess I should call the baker and tell her we need both cakes," he says. With this I couldn't help but laugh. On the way to the bakery and home I stare at the picture of our babies with the list of appointments from now until my due date we were as ready as we could be. I guess there was still the matter of decorating the two bedrooms across the hall and all the things to be bought, but for now my worry was telling everyone.


	9. Nine

F

We spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning house and making things look like a normal get together. Nobody had any idea and the only thing baby looking will be the cakes ,and those won't be put out until after dinner. I went into the kitchen and checked on Mandy who was cooking the lasagna. It a second I could read what she was thinking. She was worried everyone wouldn't be happy or that my family wouldn't approve. I walked over an wrapped my arms around her. "Mandy dear, don't worry remember when and the others got married we all swore to be eachothers kid's aunts and uncle even if we weren't blood. We are a family and every family get together we have from now on they are there. My parents have always wanted grandkids. Their going to love them." I immediately felt her relax. Growing up the way she had she always feared the worst. I would always be there to help her relax. She turned around and looked into my eyes. "Finn?" She asked. "Do you think we're ready?" I reply with this "We are ready. We both wanted kids and now is our time. We are happy and you are a strong person." I finish my sentence with a kiss and look at the clock. Its 5:20 and people will be here soon. I make sure the bread is done and the cake is hidden in the back of the pantry. As soon as I do this I hear a door bell. I look at Mandy and she nods.

A

Finn opens the door and all our friend come in and just then his parents and sister pull in. This was the part I was worried about. We had never once had everyone over like this. Our go to answer if someone questioned why they were all here was we just wanted a family gathering. Finn and I set the food on the table ,and I took my place between him and Jess. With this we began eating. Surprisingly no one questioned why they were all here. They either knew something was up or just didn't see that it was odd. Jess gave my leg a pat under the table. I never told her what was happening tonight ,but she must have figured it out. She looked at me and gave me a knowing wink. I ate what I felt was a normal amount even though I wasn't hungry. I got up and took everyone's empty plates. We all went into the living to do some catching up and play charades. During this Finn wrapped his arm around me and placed on my stomach. I placed a hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze. We looked at each other and nod. I bite my lip as we stand knowing with these words there was no going back. "Finn and I are going to get dessert."


	10. Ten

F

Mandy and I walked into the kitchen to grab the paper plates all white except one plate with baby bottles on it and forks. I grabbed the all white iced cakes one pink and one blue on the inside. Mandy placed normal looking napkins on top of the plates. We hoped that with the cakes someone would figure it out. The plates were just there for back up. We walked into the the living room. Setting the cakes on the coffee table I begin to cut one into slices then the other. "Finn?" I here my mom say, "Why don't you cut one?" Looking up at my mom "I say one of them is strawberry and one is vanilla dyed blue." My mom simply nodded not piecing together the baby colors. I ask Mandy for the plates and she hands them to me where no on could see anything but the bottom. I hold the plates as Mandy takes a small slice from each and sets them on one. I hand this one to Jess winking as I do so. With this she mouthed the word twins at me with a questionable look ,and I nod. She hands me the stack of plates with the special one on the bottom. We decided earlier that we would give that one to my sister and make sure the cake covered it. This would require her to eat most of it before she would see the bottles. With everyone served we set two plates for us on the coffee table and retreat to the kitchen to put the cakes up.

A

I could hear them all talking. Either Finn's sister was talking too much or hadn't paid much attention to her plate. I busied myself cleaning the rest of the dinner dishes. Finally when Finn and I walk back to the living I see his mom sitting there holding her daughters empty plate crying. The others looked confused as to what was happening since they couldn't see the plate. Mrs. Whitman, or mom as she now told me to call her stood up and walked over to us leaving the plate on the table where everyone could see it. She embraces us both and whispers "Twins?" I whisper back a yes as I feel my own tears forming. I hear Finn's dad come up behind us and pats us both on the back. The first of the keepers to notice the plate or figure it is Charlene. Charlie gasped and I could hear her whispering to the others. As Finn's mom and dad let us breath I see Charlie mouthing the word of "Is she pregnant?" to Jess. Jess nods. I decide to speak up. "Everyone I can see you all know now that Finn and I are expecting a baby. We actually just found out today that we were having twins, a boy and a girl. It was just even until two weeks ago I knew I was pregnant at all. I am 4 months pregnant so in 5 short months or February of next year we will be welcoming two babies into our house." With this everyone erupted into cheers and the rest of the night was filled with talk of babies. The whole time Finn held me and our little ones close.


	11. Eleven

F

All was well in our world. I began work on two spare bedrooms one in and pink and one in blue. It was funny having to get two of everything. When we were buying cribs the man helping us get them only brought one out. He hadn't heard us ask for two. My sister was now 16 so it had been awhile since I was exposed to the world of baby. Mandy and I both had no idea what we all had to have. Today, three months after everyone out is the baby shower. Mandy decided to just have everyone over instead of just one of those girl only parties. We even Joe and everyone else who helped us keepers. We felt bad because is wasn't until Mandy started showing that Joe came up to me and asked if she happened to be pregnant. Of course I explained to him everything, twins and etc. As I looked at our house decorated in pink and blue. It all began to feel so real. I knew it was happening, I mean we had the doctor appointments to prove it. It just didn't register that this was happening.

A

I began to hang the signs with the baby names. Nobody knew them yet besides me and Finn of course. It took some thinking ,but we decided on Serenity Grace and Jaxon Lawrence. Finn loved the name Jaxon and Jaxon Finnegan didn't work. I loved the name Serenity. It was unique and was another word for peace like the peace we created in Disney. After the sign was hung I went upstairs to finish my hair. I looked into the mirror and saw how far I had come. Two months ago is when I began showing to where people would notice no matter how baggy the shirt. I was really self conscious at first ,but Finn helped me realize that I should be proud. Im carrying our children. I was proud even when I have a rough day I remember who this was for. Our children. The babies were perfectly healthy and on track. I still had a little way to grow before it would be close to time. In about another month we planned on having things ready for the hospital. I jumped as someone wrapped their arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Mandy, I love you." he says. "I love you too Finn," I reply as I turn around and he leans in for a kiss. Thats when we hear the doorbell and its time to get things started.


	12. Twelve

F

The baby shower wasn't a standard baby shower. With guys included we didn't play all those cheesy games. It was basically a dinner get together complete with pink and blue decor and gifts. Everyone kept asking about the names. Who decided what, how we thought of them, but at least everyone loved them. When it came time for gifts it took someone. It really showed how much everyone cared. We knew they cared and we loved everyone. There were just little things that made Mandy cry and I will admit me too. Like homemade quilts and blankets, clothes too. As the party was over Mandy and I washed what needed to be watched and got everything to their rightful room. We were ready.

A

I was just two weeks away from the due date. The doctor told us it could be any day now. We were ready. We had bags packed and the rooms were completely finished. We had temporary beds in our room. I couldn't tell who was more nervous me or Finn. I had stopped going to work last week and today Finn took off work in case it were to happen while he was at work. We never could tell with traffic here in Orlando. Things were all and well until two days later. It was 3 in the afternoon. I was in the living room and Finn was upstairs. I was worried at first that I was mistaken ,but then I just knew. Within the next few hours I would be a mother. "Finn!" I called. "Finn, it's time!" He came running downstairs bags in hand. We got in the car and we were off. We made it to the hospital in record time I am sure. We just won't mention the speeding or running the stop sign. We got back to my room , and in 30 minutes we welcomed Serenity and Jaxon into the world. Jaxon being born first by 8 minutes. February 11th 2019.


	13. Thirteen

F

When I held my babies for the first time I didn't want to let them go. They were perfectly healthy. Serenity was 7 lbs 3 ounces and Jaxon was 8 pounds exactly. Both were about 18 inches long and some of the cutest babies I have seen. They both had Mandy's noses and its hard to tell as a baby but they both seemed to get her slightly naturally tanned skin. Serenity had my eyes and Jaxon had Mandy's. Both of them had my small dimples when they smiled or coed. My family and our friends came in and out and I knew that these kids were going to be spoiled.

A

The visitors came and went ,but when we were alone I had a hard time sharing with Finn. Three days after they were born we brought them back home. Seeing the way Finn was with them, not sweating about diaper changes and getting up at night with me, I knew how lucky I was. Now as we prepared for our first night and put Serenity and Jaxon in their beds I wrapped my arms around Finn and he does the same to me. "I love you Finn, and I love what our future holds for us and Serenity and Jaxon." To this he replies "I love you too, and love you for bringing the kids into the world." With this he seals the conversation with a kiss. Then we both lean down and kiss each twins' head. Then we laid down hand in hand prepared for anything that came our way.

Epilogue

It was four year after the twins were born. At their monthly annual family gathering it never grew old as the kids ran around. Serenity and Jaxon weren't the only keeper kids now. Maybeck and Charlie had welcomed Steven into the world two years ago and were expecting Lilly in just a couple months. Willa and Philby had little Elizabeth a year ago. 2 years ago Finn and Mandy had Blake. Finn and Mandy had always wanted 4 kids to avoid the middle child issue. They were now expecting and in 5 months Delaney would be born. Finn's sister was now engaged and preparing to move to a nearby town. Jess had finally found the guy and got married 7 months ago. They are having everyone in a few weeks. I wonder what their announcement is? All was well and every single kid was spoiled by their aunts and uncles.


End file.
